


I Love You

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M, Season 12 spoilers, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean took a step forward. He kept his composure on the outside, making it look like this situation wasn’t a big deal, but on the inside, he was scared. No, scared was an understatement. Dean was absolutely terrified.-An alternate version of what should have happened in supernatural season 12 episode 12.





	I Love You

Dean took a step forward. He kept his composure on the outside, making it look like this situation wasn’t a big deal, but on the inside, he was scared. No, scared was an understatement. Dean was absolutely _terrified_.

“Cas how bad is it?” he asked, his voice gruff.

Cas let out a few groans, attempting to move the collar of his shirt to look at the black marks that were beginning to spread.

He let out another groan, sweat dripping from his forehead, “Oh...Crowley is right. You should go.”

Mary glanced over at Dean and Sam, and then back at Cas.

“C’mon Cas,” Dean said, with a slight roll of his eyes.

“No. You listen to me,” he started shaking his head, and thanking them multiple times, “Knowing you has been the best part of my life...the things-the things we’ve shared have changed me.”

Cas let out another groan, screwing his eyes shut.

After a moment, he opened his eyes. Dean was silently crying, tears streaming down his face.

“You’re my family,” he said, looking to the three of them. Castiel focused his attention on his lap, and with a quiet voice he said, “I love you.”

He looked up at Dean, giving him a loving look. He glanced over at Mary and Sam, “I love all of you.”

Sam knew. Even though Cas had practically said the same exact words, he knew. The two phrases very similar, yet very different. The ‘love’ that Castiel shared with Sam and Mary (more Sam of course, as he had known Sam longer than he had Mary) was platonic, the love you would show for your family. However, the first ‘I love you’ was clearly meant for Dean. The profound bond that the two had shared was unbreakable, and the two were hopelessly in love with each other even if they didn’t care to admit it.

Sam wasn’t surprised when Dean stepped forward, making his way closer to Cas.

He wasn’t surprised when Mary had gotten the hint, and moved back allowing Dean to get closer to Cas.

Sam wasn’t surprised when Dean squatted down next to Cas.

He wasn’t surprised when Dean had clasped his hand onto Cas’ hand that was laced with sweat.

He wasn’t surprised when Dean had lifted up Cas’ hand, and placed a kiss on the back of his hand.

Sam was only surprised when Dean had told Cas the phrase he had never heard Dean say to anyone. Not even him.

“ _I love you too_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed (^v^) I wrote this while waiting for my tap class, so if there are any mistakes, don’t hesitate to let me know.


End file.
